


Gravestones

by StephCassShipper



Series: Under A Spoiled Hood [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Red-Haired Jason Todd, Sandra Woosan is Jason Todd's Parent, Stephanie Brown is Red Hood, Tears, again he gets better, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/pseuds/StephCassShipper
Summary: Jason Todd has visited three graves in his life time.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Under A Spoiled Hood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Gravestones

The very first grave Jason visits is his own.

It's morbid, far more morbid than anything he should ever experience, but Jason stares at it, studying the slab of granite.

_Jason Peter Todd, Age 15_

It's been a year and a half since he's "died" and he's finally back. He's escaped his mother, found his way back to Bruce, and now things are back to about as normal as they can get.

"Are you alright?" asks a voice behind him. Jason turns around and spots a boy with black hair and blue eyes. If he looks hard enough, he can see a resemblance between him and Bruce, despite the fact that they aren't related.

"Doing fine, Tim," he answers as honestly as he can. The truth is, he's doing great, better than he thought he would do when he first found out that there was a new Robin. He thought he would hate Tim at first, but once he actually got a chance to meet the kid, they had become close, like brothers.

"I heard from Bruce that you're going to be legally resurrected tomorrow." Jason runs his hand through his red hair, once dyed black to match Dick's hair, and laughs.

"Yeah," he says, a huge grin on his face. "I'm a little nervous though. Never had to go through something like this."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jason nods.

"I know."

A comfortable silence passes before Tim speaks again.

"You sure you don't want Robin back?"

"Positive. I've outgrown it, literally and figuratively." Much had changed in Jason since his death, a lot of which is thanks to the cruel, but effective training his mother put him through. "Although I don't have a code name yet."

"...What about Red Robin?" Jason tilts an eyebrow.

"Red Robin?"

"Yeah, Red Robin," Tim says, nodding eagerly. "That's what I was going to call myself, originally, but Barbara told me that Bruce needs an actual Robin."

"I'll think about it, kid." Jason grins and Tim returns the gesture.

* * *

The second grave Jason visits is his best friends.

A few short days after Jason returns from the dead, legally, and the very night he returns to Bruce's side as a vigilante, there's a girl calling herself The Spoiler, a girl whose only goal in life is to stop her father and put him away for good.

It goes downhill from there, quickly.

Barbara didn't like her, almost from the start. And Bruce seemed outright determined to make her life difficult, constantly trying to end her career as a hero without actually helping her to make sure she has no reason to continue. And as helpful as Jason, Tim, and the new Batgirl had been, Bruce's influence was too great for her sometimes.

Robin was supposed to be her big break. Instead, it was her biggest tragedy.

_Agnes Stephanie Brown, Age 16_

The same age Jason was when he returned from the dead.

The funeral was a mess. Silent accusations were thrown around, deafened by the sobs and cries of a mother, a friend, a lover.

Eventually, everyone leaves. Jason knows what will happen. Within a few years, everyone will move on and Stephanie Brown's name will be forgotten. Bruce will likely stop pretending to care within a week.

Jason won't stop caring. And he damn sure won't forget her name.

"Jason?" a weak voice sounds from behind him. Jason turns and a woman with short, brown hair and glasses stands behind him.

Stephanie's mother.

She's been crying, he can tell. They all have been. But she probably cried more than anybody else at the funeral. She did lose her daughter after all.

Jason wraps his hands around Crystal and lets her sob into his shoulder. And if he cried too? Well, he's not above admitting it.

* * *

The third grave Jason visits is his father's.

Much had changed in the two years since Stephanie died. New players had arrived, old ones had returned. But nothing had changed more than when Batman had fallen.

_Bruce Thomas Wayne, Age 40_

Jason can still remember the call, and the tears that had fallen afterwards. He can still remember how… broken the family had been. Tim and Cass ran away, Tim to stay with the Titans and Cass to Hong Kong. Dick had given Damian Robin and himself Batman, because that's what Gotham needed. Jason was sure he was the only one not to change.

Oh, who was he kidding? He had changed a lot.

This wasn't the first time Jason had visited Bruce's grave. And it won't be the last. But this is the first time it's been visited with a purpose aside from grieving.

"Hey, Dad," he speaks to the grave. He chokes down a sob and continues his words. "There's a lot to talk about. Not sure if anyone told you, but Damian's Robin now. That's… that's a thing that's happening. And… Stephanie's back." Jason lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and crouches down to the gravestone. "I'm not sure what you would want to do in this situation. And frankly, I don't think I can find myself caring. But I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to bring her home."

Jason stands up and leaves his father's grave, a promise on his mind and a purpose in his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just some padding to write to make sure you guys know the series isn't abandoned while also not really accomplishing anything story wise. Truth be told, I don't know where to go from here. I have a basic story down, but I'm not sure how to write it yet. I'm going to try and get something substantial out soon, but no promises.
> 
> A headcanon I came up with and didn't expect to fall in love with so much is that Stephanie is actually her middle name. I chose Agnes because that's what her mom's name was prior to it being retconned into Crystal.
> 
> Tim's comment about Red Robin is a reference to the original New 52 thing where Tim was never Robin, just Red Robin. Which, obviously, has been retconned out. And yet DC still won't restore Stephanie's history as Robin or Batgirl. Can someone say favoritism?


End file.
